


It Seemed Ordinary

by TheFabMagnus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Death, Drinking, Fluff, Hatred, Multi, Punk!Percy - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabMagnus/pseuds/TheFabMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers become friends. Two friends become lovers. Two lovers become enemies.</p>
<p>Two minutes turn into Two hours.</p>
<p>Two hours becomes Two days.</p>
<p>Two days becomes Two weeks. </p>
<p>Two weeks become Two months.</p>
<p>Two months become Two years</p>
<p>Two years......become the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Percy sat in a plush chair close to the office exit. He just got transferred here due to some behavior issues. Percy didn't care, he hated the school anyways. The paper he clutched was his new schedule and right now they were calling someone down to show him around.

The girl who was currently on the phone waved Percy over. She held up a finger and motioned for him to fill out a paper she slid across the desk. Percy tried to tune her out. It didn't work so well.

"Please send Jason Grace down to the main office. We can use him for a tour guide." Percy raised an eyebrow as the girl smiled. This Grace must be popular.

Percy studied the girl. She was dark skinned, not much. Her brown hair was choppy and her eyes kept changing so he didn't know for sure what color her eyes were.

"So, you're Percy Jackson. I heard you're a great swimmer. We can use you on our team." She batted her eyes but Percy felt nothing. He was gay and was not interested in women.

"I would call myself a good swimmer, others may call me a expert. All together I was planning on trying out for the swim team."

Percy turned to go back to his chair but the girl grabbed his arm.

"Please tell me about yourself. I never really had company while I help down here."

Percy opened his mouth to reply but another voice beat him.

"Piper I think the new student would like to get to his class." Percy turned and almost lost all will to move. The guy standing in front of him was gorgeous. His blond hair had the messy bed hair look, he wore a purple t shirt with somewhat tight jeans. He had glasses pushed up in his hair. Most likely tangled.

"Jason, I was wondering what took you so long." Percy's eyes flicked back to the girl Piper. So this was Jason. Percy didn't think he imagined Piper checking Jason out.

"I had to finish something. Anyways, follow me kid." It took Percy a moment to realize Jason was talking to him. He scrambled after Jason who was already out in the hall.

"So right now everyone is in third. You must be in mine because other wise they would've called someone else." Percy had a hard time focusing on Jason. His eyes were roaming the hall, picturing hundreds of teenagers rushing about.

"Hey, um, Jason...I don't know anyone here and I um was-" Jason cut Percy off with a wave of his hand.

"No problem kid, you can hang with me and my crew."

"The name is Percy Jackson." Percy growled thinking less of the hot blond.

"Right. Sorry they wouldn't tell me your name so I figured I'll call you kid till you tell me it." Percy raised an eyebrow at the pathetic lie.

Jason leads Percy down the hall, Percy barely pays attention to what he was saying but he knew what was where and where his classes were.

Jason stops outside a door and motions for Percy to follow him in.

Percy walks in and knew he was screwed for he already had a crush.

Jason Grace.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth looked up from her text book to see Jason bring in the new kid, Percy Jackson. Annabeth knew Percy, they were childhood friends. Hopefully he remembered her.

Jason lead Percy over to her table, taking his usual seat and Percy sitting between them. Jason's blue eyes followed Percy.

"Annabeth?" Annabeth turns her head to Percy who was looking at her, his sea green eyes clouded with question. Annabeth didn't answer at first, looking Percy up and down.

Percy wore black ripped jeans, converse, he had two rings in his left ear, three in his right. He also had gauges and a lip ring. His hair was slightly buzzed cut on the sides and a floppy let good looking Mohawk. Percy sure changed a lot over the years.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth used her old nickname for him. He got it for falling in her family lake and getting seaweed stuck in his ear and hair.

"Hey Wise Girl. Its been awhile hasn't it?" Percy's voice was sexy and Annabeth may have been attracted to Percy but she was a lesbian and also had a girlfriend. Piper McLean who was currently working the office.

"Years Seaweed Brain." Annabeth's voice seemed bland even to her.

She flicked her gaze to Jason who had a confused look on his face. It was then that he probably didn't know she was friends with Percy. She let out a breezy laugh.

"Jason I've been friends with Percy since we were 12." Annabeth explains. Jason smiles weakly and nods. It was then that she realized Jason was staring at Percy who was now asleep.

"Still drools in his sleep I see." Annabeth sighs, grabbing a tissue from the box nearby and cleaning up the drool.

She heard Jason laugh and knew that she needed Piper in on the plan.

Get these two dorks together.


	2. Jensen vs Jared (Filler Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason argue about who is better, Jensen or Jared.
> 
> This a filler chapter until I write the next one which will be a party at Rachel's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, FILLER CHAPTER

"Jensen is way better than Jared!" Percy exclaimed, waving his hands around his head. Jason scoffed ready to fire back.   
It's been three weeks since Percy came to Jason's and Annabeth's school. Jason and him become closer. Percy so far have met Leo Valdez, Rachel O'Dare, and Luke Castellan. Sadly he only talked to Thalia and her girlfriend Reyna once.   
"Guys! Go home!" Annabeth shouted. They were standing in the middle of the street. They huffed, glares each other and started to walk away.   
"I'll text you so we can continue this!" Percy shouted. Jason shrugged and both boys were on their way home.  
\----------------------------  
P- Jensen is still better.  
J- ha! You wish!  
P- he plays freaking Dean Winchester   
J -he doesn't have luscious hair like Jared!  
P - why are we arguing this!?  
J - because you want to be a senseless prick!  
P - you know what?  
J - what?   
P - Misha wins  
J - I can agree to that

**Author's Note:**

> First Real Serious fanfic. I'll probably rewrite it soon.  
> I update first on wattpad, follow me @ thefabmagnus  
> Please give advice on how it could be better  
> Tell me what you want to happen it might!!  
> Please enjoy!!  
> P.S.  
> I know this is horrible..............


End file.
